


Pink Parachutes of Love

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's boyfriends have a tendency of jumping off buildings without parachutes and/or without calling for him for help.</p><p>And Tony is so done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Parachutes of Love

“No,” Tony stated, arms crossed over his chest.

Bucky cringed as Steve applied plaster to Bucky's cheek where Bucky had gotten cut deep.

Clint snickered.

“I normally wouldn’t have done it, but—” Bucky started, but Tony held up a hand to silence him.

“No.”

“Tony,” Bucky pleaded.

Tony shook his head and pointed accusingly at Bucky. “No! You’re supposed to be the one on my side! The one who doesn’t go jumping off of tall buildings! At least not without properly telling me beforehand so I can catch you in case something goes wrong.” Tony’s eyes narrowed and zeroed-in on the cast on Bucky’s leg.

“They were getting away,” Bucky argued.

“You should have called for me. Now you have a broken leg!”

“It will heal in a few days.”

“Jeez, why does that sound so familiar?” Steve asked.

“Shut it, Steve,” Bucky hissed.

Tony threw his hands up in defeat. “That’s it. I give up. My boyfriends rather jump off buildings and give me heart attacks than spend two seconds talking to me so I can come to their aid.”

“Aw, Tony.” Clint wrapped Tony up in an embrace and kissed his cheek. “You know that’s not true.”

Tony turned his head away. “I don’t believe you.”

“We’ll make it up to you,” Steve said. “Whatever you want.”

“Really?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded. “Really.”

The next day Tony gave the three of them pink heart-shaped parachutes to wear on all missions.

“To symbolize my love keeping you three safe,” Tony explained.

Tony had a wicked sense of revenge.


End file.
